Innocent Insanity: Messing With Your Mind
by Hello360
Summary: Helena Potter was thrown into Azkaban when she was five. Now ten, she is proven innocent, and she meets her family, she goes to Hogwarts. She meets a very odd blonde girl, a lonely red head, and a friendless brunette bookworm. Together they take Hogwarts by storm, in a quest to defeat the Dark Lord. Dark!Fem!Harry, she won't be with Voldemort, and won't be very evil.
1. Should I? Should I Not?

I am going to write another Fem!Harry story, about a "Helena Potter" and she will be dark, but on the light side. Dumbledore won't be manipulative, but genuinely nice.

She was thrown into Azkaban when she was five, Dumbledore proved her innocent when it was time to go to school, she was only partially innocent. She has an older brother, Daniel Potter, and two younger sibblings, Rose and Samuel. Parents alive. She will be mildly semi-insane, and a year younger. Best friends with Ginny and Luna, should I make Hermione a year younger as well?

Apperantly when she was made "The-Girl-Who-Lived" she was placed with the Durselys, Vernon was being very cruel, so she killed him, but the Aurors that came accidentaly killed Petunia. Dudley ran away. That was why she is in Azkaban. Oh! She can speak to dementors. XD. Cool kid.

Soo, should I write it? I have been playing it as an imagination game for ages, so I do know what happens.

Oh! The years will be mixed around. Philosophers stone has already happened, just to Daniel.

Her first year shall be Prisoner-of-Azkaban-ish.

Second: Chamber of Secrets.

Third: Will be my own idea. (Rose comes to Hogwarts.)

Fourth: Same as above.

Fith: Order of the Phoenix. (Samuel comes to Hogwarts.)

Sixth: Goblet of Fire. (She won't get in though. Daniel will. And Rose? Maybe.)

Seventh: Final battle and stuff.

I will completely disregard Halfblood Prince.

Soo...Shall I?


	2. Our Heroine Leaves Azkaban

**A/N: I hate Authors Notes in stories, but sometimes they need to be there. **

**I'm am so sorry this is so late! I changed schools and have a lot of work to do, and the dance concert has been coming up, and I have something on nearly every night. So sorry.**

**My posting won't be regular, but I can assure you that the wait will be worth it. **

**Did you know, that my teacher couldn't correct my English work? She said I did noting wrong, and that it was as good as, if not better, than the work she has received from year eleven students. I'm in year seven! **

**Anyway... Here is the story! Hope you like. **

**-Hello360**

* * *

A young girl lent against the hard wall of her cell; shivering from the cold, she drew her grey prison shirt closer to her chest. A wave of fear and dread swept across her as a black-cloaked being glided outside her cell; its black skeletal hands reaching before it; almost like a blind man it glided towards her cell, feeding on her fears and sorrows before moving back along the corridor.

Dementors were common in this dark, foreboding fortress known as Azkaban Prison. They were creatures of darkness; they fed on the fears of man, sucking out every happy thought. Underneath their tattered, black hoods was a sight no wizard or witch wanted to see, for when a dementor drops its hood, it is most likely about to 'Kiss' you; A fate that unfortunately befalls most traitors, or supporters of The Dark Lord.

The girl had been in Azkaban for five years, and was currently residing in a top-security cell. One would be surprised as to why a young girl, barely even ten years old, was in a top-security cell. There is a simple answer: She murdered her relatives. Then one would wonder what would compel a five-year old to murder her family. Quick clarification: They weren't her family, they never were; they might be her Aunt, and Uncle, and Cousin, but they were never family.

No one would count as family if they constantly put down their niece on a daily basis; telling her how she was a good-for-nothing freak, how her parents were drunkards who died in a car crash. It didn't help that her uncle would hit her as well.

Basically the girl had led, or not led, such an awful life, that she killed her relatives. She still couldn't remember much, but she remembered that she hadn't known her name until she came here.

It had been the woman in the next cell who had told her.

Bellatrix Lestrange had basically raised Helena Potter. Teaching her the Alphabet in the dust, teaching her to count, telling her history, things she needed to know. It had been Bellatrix who had told Helena that they were witches; Magic users. Bellatrix had told Helena all about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the teachers, the headmaster, the various hidden passages.

What Bellatrix didn't tell Helena was that she would never go. There was no way out of Azkaban Prison. Unless you were kissed, or you did what Bellatrix had done last week and died.

Bellatrix had been the one thing that kept Helena sane. Which was kind of rich seeing as Bellatrix was insane herself. Actually, I lie, Helena was insane, only slightly though. She hid it very well, but sometimes she let it out just to freak people.

Helena slowly stood up, she figured there was no use staying in one spot; she curled up in the corner, hugging the darkness around her, until she fell asleep.

She awoke as a streak of light shone through the darkness; someone was coming down the passageway with a lantern and a Patronus. Helena didn't bother to look up, no one ever came for her; she had been excited the first few times the guards came down, but they only came to torment the prisoners some more. Azkaban Prison was an awful place.

With a heavy creaking and a solid clang Helena's cell door opened, she looked up in surprise: even the guards don't open the doors. The burst of light left Helena blinking, she quickly scooted away, she didn't trust this man, with his sallow features, greasy black hair, and hooked nose. Severus Snape, Helena remembered from one of Bellatrix's stories.

"Hello Professor," she said, her small voice echoing from the corner.

The professor raised his lantern higher, and peered into the corner, "Potter?'

Instantly someone entered the cell. Helena recognized this man too, Bellatrix had told her a lot about him: James Potter, Helena's father.

"Helena?" Slowly he came over to her and helped her to stand. Helena stood looking between both men.

"Well?" She asked; her voice clearly shocked both men, although Snape hid it well.

"You've been cleared of all charges," there was a new man at the door, he had a long silvery beared and hair, he was wearing very flamboyant clothes, which clashed with Azkaban's somber surroundings, and certainly with Snape's black. Helena knew who this man was too, this man was Albus Dumbledore.

"You!" She cried; letting the shock of his words override her voice, "Y-y—you're the one with—with the lemon drops!" She knew her face was absolutely dripping with horror.

Snape and James looked at each other, then at Helena, then to Dumbledore, then back to Helena, not sure of what to do. The twinkle had gone out of Dumbledore's eyes. He was about to say something when Helena suddenly grinned, her faded green eyes brightening.

"Personally I would have gone with the barley sugars," her grin faded a bit as she shrugged, her face changing to look fairly innocent, "but I guess it's up to you."

She knew her sweets, both Magical and otherwise. Bellatrix had taught her everything.

There was silence, but the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had returned three-fold, "Barley Sugars are nice enough for a youngster like you," he said, "but an old man needs something a little more tangy," Dumbledore held the door open, Helena grinned and followed him out of the cell; Professor Snape and Helena's father following shortly after, obviously questioning the sanity of both the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the soon-to-be student.


	3. Annoying AN

**A/N That everyone will hate me for. **

**WOW! I received a ****_lot_**** of feedback for this story. And I'm sorry I didn't post quickly. I made the stupid mistake of not writing more chapters before posting, so I just KNOW I've let people down, and I'm almost crying because I know how much you guys hate me for it. I know, it has happened to me too. But! This story, I love it too much, and I will never give it up, I honestly promise! I cross my heart and hope to die! I just need a bit of a break, because I need more chapters so there won't be a wait. So, no chapter! Sorry! I'll go on break while I catch up my schoolwork, (I'm behind,) write four chapters, and write on my other stories that I am focusing on this one. **

**Anyway... Thankyou for favouriting, and story alerting, and author alerting; me and this story. **

**Oh! And shout out to Zarosian Chaos and Lydia-Hood. **

**The former unintentionaly inspired me to write this note, and I promise I'm not leaving!**

**The latter was brave enough to tell me how much she hated my story while using her actual account. And honestly? She could have spelled 'Yeah' correctly! She spelled it 'Yea' which is (Yay.) as in: 'Yea, even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death'...**

**Okay... Sorry again, I will be back December... or hopfully earlier. :D**

**Au revoir! (For a short time.)**


	4. Meeting the Parents

**A/N: Oh my God. At the time of writing this I had: sixty-four followers, thirty-four favourites, been placed in two communities, and fifteen reviews. This story has also been viewed one-thousand, six-hundred, and thirty-one times. All that for _one_ chapter? Can anyone tell me why? And who has read this more than once? Just curious. Anyway... On with this late but hopefully great, chapter:  
**

**Oh, oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Harry Potter; and although the plot is mine, several other things inspired me. So, I take no credit.**

**Oh, new A/N: Terribly sorry, you know how I told you all I'd be back in December? I took_ forever_ to do it. Sorry. I'm still here though! Oh, and one question: Maybe I should leave the timeline as it is? Not mess it all up? Tell me, please, PM or review, 'tis up to you.**

**Anyway... Here is the story!**

**Oh! And here I mention Rose doing school-work, and you people will be like, shouldn't Samuel be doing school too? He's old enough. He's still in year two, so he doesn't do the whole day's work. That's what my mum did when she taught us, in fact, I never had a full day of school until I got to high-school.**

**And again; on with the story:**

**Alright, you'll have to wait another day, the sunrise came.**

**Yeah, currently it is like half-four, and I am sitting on the roof, waiting for the sunrise.**

**Another new A/N: I told you guys I'd be back in December! It's almost February! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year though. Alright, since I had so much difficulty, I'm scrapping this chapter and starting again.**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining over the freshly cut grass, the few clouds that could be seen were pure white; and as puffy as a cloud could get. One could not help feeling happy on a day like this, and Lily Potter was no exception._

_She was sitting in a very green meadow, a field that ran out from behind a small cottage; which was weird, for it belonged to a family of six, and six people could never live together inside a cottage - Unless, of course, they magically expanded it._

_Seated amongst copious amounts of violets and dandelions, and braiding together a small handful of them into a chain, Lily Potter was certainly not as carefree as she looked: Today would be the day she got to see her daughter again; all she'd had were pictures._

_Sighing, she stood up and entered the house; it was rather quiet; Daniel wouldn't be home for two weeks, Rose was doing school-work in her room, and Samuel was visiting a friend._

_She picked up the newspaper lying on the table, trying to read, but she couldn't sit still. Finally she decided to_

* * *

**(Sound of a record screeching backwards.) Start again!**

**A/N: I swear this chapter is crap. Just ignore it, and think more along the lines of the story... **

**Anyway...**

**A chapter for you!**

**New A/N Again: Ooopsies? It is now like... March. Scrap that. It _is_ March. I'm a terrible person to leave you all waiting like this. Sorry.**

**Oh! And shout-out to Amandla123 for that lovely review reminding me to get writing. I really should take a break on my original stories and write this...**

**Anyway... awful, awful chapter, really short too. But at least I posted _something. _Even though it is riddled with Author's Notes. **

* * *

Lily Potter was certainly excited. Finally after years of waiting, she'd get to see her daughter again.

Lily could not sit still, she'd even had to finish Samuel and Rose's schooling early. The sound off the Floo interrupted Lily's thoughts. (The Floo is a system which wizardfolk use to travel to other places, but more about that later.)

"Lily."

It was her husband, James.

"Where is she?"

James had no need to guess who Lily was talking about.

"Hogwarts, Pomfrey wanted'a look her over; wondering if you'd come?"

James had quite forgotten how to speak proper sentences.

Lily walked over to the fireplace, took a jar from the top of it, pulled out some powder, and threw it in the fire, saying: "Hogwarts, Infirmary."

The grate combusted into green flames, and she stepped through. James soon followed, but right now I think my dear readers need to be enlightened on what the Floo Network is all about.

The Floo, which most commonly referred to the way one could travel through ones fireplace, has been used by wizardfolk since 1342; when Mathius Floo had the brilliant idea to enchant sand, and parchment; so that when you had your fireplace named on the parchment, if you threw the sand (Most commonly known as 'Floo Powder') into the fireplace and said the name, you had a portal to your home. It's a bit confusing, but I think you've got it.

When Lily had stepped out of the fireplace, what she saw was not what she expected, and in a good way. A young girl of about ten was sitting on the edge of a bed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was glaring at the woman who was currently uncorking some foul-smelling potion, and pouring it into a glass.

"You need to take this, Potter, it's good for you," said the woman, moving towards the sullenly glaring Helena.

"Fine then," Helena snapped, uncrossing her arms and taking the glass, "I'll drink this disgusting fluid." She downed it in one go.

The woman, Madame Pomfrey, nodded approvingly. Upon looking up, she caught sight of Lily and James.

"Ah, Lily, there you are," she said, then turning to the girl, "Miss Potter, this is your mother, I'm not sure if you remember her."

Helena had got up from the bed, and was standing in front of Lily with her head inclined, "Something vague... We were... no, that was another person... I'm sure I've seen you before... Oh! Of course!" She said, snapping her fingers, "You're... No, it's gone," Helena stuck out her hand, "pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," said Lily, shaking Helena's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" It was James

"Go where?" Asked Helena.

"Home."

Helena grinned, "home," she said, tasting the word on her tongue.

James handed her some of the Floo powder. Helena looked at it in disgust, "Eugh, I hate the Floo. I've only gone once, but I _loath_ fireplaces now. Potter Residence." And she disappeared in a burst of green flame.

Lily looked at James, "How did she know where to go?"

"I guess she was awake when I flooed home."

Lily smiled,


End file.
